


It started with a stupid bet.

by Maya_Desires



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deadpool is always sexy, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Spider-man is confused, Spideypool - Freeform, friendly neighbor, oblivious boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Desires/pseuds/Maya_Desires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a stupid bet. A bet Spider-man knew he would win easily. He learned the hard way, not to underestimate Deadpool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Spider-man should have known better.

Peter glared at the smirking victorious glee at the person standing infront of him. He really should have known better to make a bet. He should have not doubted Deadpool, he is known as a Merc with A Mouth after all.

Now he lost. Unbelievable.

Deadpool played dirty though. And that smirking ass knew he played dirty.

“That was a dirty play…” Spider-man crossed arms across his chest glaring up at the figure standing on the edge of Empire State building. What are they even doing on top of Empire State building?

“Aww don’t pout baby boy, you made the rules and I followed all of them!” Deadpool grinned leaning down to eye-level and happily staring at him.

{Finding loopholes isn’t really breaking the rules.}

[Kiss him! Use the bet for Kisses!! Or Groping. Groping is better.]

“Deadpool! That hand better stay within my sight or its getting detach!” Spide-man did everything but growled those words.

Deadpool gulped moving his hands up in air as if to surrender and showing good behaviour.

“Come on Spidey, all you said that I couldn’t get the bad guy without drawing my weapons. And I did it. With my mouth cause you know Merc with A Mouth….{Yes, capitalized to emphasis the point.}”

“You wore a French maid costume and crashed into the heist distracting him long enough for cops to take over.”

“Yeah? So? I did it all by talking and some of that borrowed Victoria Secret’s push up bra. It does wonders, not to mention it feels soft like a fuckin’ angel’s wings.”

“You are wearing a bra with that??”

Spider-man can’t look away. He looks over the whole outfit again torturing himself. Yeah…why does he do this to himself?

[He doesn’t believe us!]

{We should do a twirl and show him our dedication to the bet.}

“It hurts that you don’t believe me, baby boy…” Deadpool is pouting leaning forward coyly while arms still raised high.

“I will show you!”

“What?! No! I believe yo—“Watch this Spidey cause it will be done only once, unless you want me to, then all night. But I won the bet so not all night.”

“Oh god, Shut Up Deadpo—Spider-man chokes on his words and sucking in a breath a little too quick while standing rigid. 

Deadpool grinned and ignored twirling around letting the frills and lace moving along with the wind showing tiny bit sneak peek of his panties that is holding the garter belt. He ends the twirl with a sexy pose that has dress sliding off one shoulder showing a red and black silk bra.

Spider-man bites back a groan at the display unsure to move away or get closer. He shakes his head trying to shake his thoughts off but his eyes stayed glued. He can’t stop staring and gaping at the frivolous display. Oh god. His attention snapped to every detail in front of him.

Deadpool holds the pose for few seconds waiting for the cutting remark.

{He isn’t talking.}

[I think we broke him.]

{Or he is just jealous of our dress?}

[Nope. Definitely broke him.]

“Baby boy? You ok? Are you jealous of my dress?”

“Whaaat? Peter croaks before clearing his throat

Deadpool stares at him wondering what is wrong with his baby boy.

“Are you that upset about the lost? Do you really think I am gonna make you dress up?? Not gonna lie baby boy, you would look amazing with that body. Probably much better than me, I know I am really pushing it with this. But I wasn’t planning on having you dress up though.” Deadpool asks quietly as he tilted his head.

“Of course not! I am not upset at all. And…It’s not…You look really…pr-good. Look good. Anyways, you won, fair and square. So…” Spider-man trailed off coughing lightly looking elsewhere ducking his head. Even though he knows the mask can hide his blush but he is still conscious of heat in his cheek. And blood rushing south. Oh god.

{…we really broke him this time.}

[Can’t believe I agree with this guy here.]

‘Shut up guys, and think of winnings for the bet.’

Deadpool shakes head blinking rapidly at flustered Spider-man. He bites his lip hiding smile wondering how much flustered Spidey must be under his mask. Bet there is a huge blush covering his face or maybe even his body. 

“So…since I won. How about you swing and get food first before we discuss winnings, webhead you still with me?”

“Oh god, if you stay quiet!”

“No promises baby boy! You always get me screaming.”

“Yeah well, then I make no promise of dropping you.”

“Oooh baby boy, you didn’t have to ask so nicely. I can't wait to ride holding your tiny waist too. ”

“Shut up.”

Spider-man jumps off feeling the exhilarating weightless. Or was it from Deadpool’s vice like hold tightening around his torso? He bites back a groan pretending its from delayed web shooting. He wasn't distracted, not at all. And he most definitely wasn't heading for next best Mexican food joint.

“Arachne boy! Did you get more toned? Gained more muscle? Earned the man part of your name?” Deadpool purred close to his ear rubbing hands along the torso tracing every defined muscle held in that tight spandex costume. Spider-man shudders before clearing his throat looking over shoulder at Deadpool.

“I really hate you.”

“I know you mean love!!” Deadpool happily screams clinging onto him even more. He wrapped his sparkly stocking covered legs tightening his around his waist. Just to be safe. Spidey has sticky fingers but he wouldn't want to grab his scarred skin.

[Should we have worn costume under our dress?]

{Probably.}

-

“Wade…”

“Hmm?”

“We are on the ground.”

“I see that.”

“Get off of me!”

“Five more minutes.”

Spidey drops him on the ground stepping over him and walks toward the restaurant, “Wait here.”

“That’s not the way to treat a lady, Spidey, tsk tsk it’s always the good ones who are the roughest ones.”

“Shutup!”

“And we are walking next! No more swinging!”

Spider-man comes out later with dozen bags Mexican food webbed together handing some and taking, “

“Ohh baby boy, you know me too well!” Deadpool jumps up leaning close wrapping arms around the neck appreciatively.

Spider-man looks down and slowly back up seeing no more dress. He minutely relaxes before realizing that he is leaning against Deadpool instead of usual kicking him.

“Deadpool.”

“Spidey.”

“Do I have to teach you about personal space again?”

“Nope! As kinky as it was to be webbed to the wall, I like it when I am webbed to you, baby boy!”

“What? You never been webbed to me!”

“Oh. Right, that was Yellow’s wet dreams.”

[Yeh, blame me. You know we all enjoyed that one.]

{Can’t complain. That butt is meant to be groped and rubbed against.}

“What?” Spidey sputtered for a few moment before shaking his head clear, “I am surprisingly not surprised.”

“Heyy, it was all innocent. Your dads interrupted us.”

“I do not want to know what they were doing there.”

“Neither do I. I have never woken up so fast.”

Deadpool rolls mask up until mouth digging into bags for chimichangas. He happily munching on it with one hand and grabbing a burrito out of Peter’s hands and biting into it too.

“Heyy! You have your own 10 bags, the rest are mine!”

“Aww petey-boy you know it taste better from your hand.”

“Shut up”

“I can’t shut up. I have a reputation to uphold you know.”

“Just…get on with bet. What is it that you want to do? Btw I refuse to be your slave.”

[Damn. He figured us out.]

{Better think of something better.}

“Slave of all kind?” Deadpool asked like a petulant child he was and Spider-man longingly stared at brick wall to smash his head against.

“Get on the bet already!” Spider-man grumbled eating on his large taco

“Take me to your Spider-man cave!”

“What?”

“That’s what I want.”

“I don’t have Spider-man cave…”

“Your telephone booth? Your Tardis? Your tower? Your secret home base?”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Not gonna happen”

“I won fairly, so fair that I did your bet without even touching the bad guy.”

“Yeah, he practically ran into the arms of cops.”

“That's mean. So, let’s go to your Spider-man cave!”

“We are not calling my apartment that!!” Spider-man called out annoyed as Deadpool cackled in his face before grabbing bag of food. He started jumping over roof towards the direction of his apartment.

‘What the hell? He knows where I live?’ 

Spider-man flung himself over roof and jumped on top of Deadpool pushing him down and straddling him.

“Owwie! That hurt baby boy…you really do like to play rough?” Wade squirmed under him ducking his head as if to look up from under his eyelash making himself appear small.

“Shut up. You can handle it. Shut up. How do you know where I live?” Spider-man grabbed the collar of tight spandex and leaned down close towards Deadpool. He ignored the little groan sound escaping from under him, along with hard muscled tensed body. Deadpool couldn’t help smirking up at him and wiggling his body up more to get that sweet friction.

“You know baby boy, you can always get on top of me but roof top is a hard place and hard place is really not a good place, well not for our first time. And you didn’t even let me finish dinner.” Deadpool pouted trailing fingers up Spidey’s thighs towards his waist. Spider-man growled grabbing those wrist and pinning them up and glaring at him.

“Deadpool!”

“Yes?”

“Stop moving!”

“Spidey…if I don’t move how else am I going to come to your Spider-man cave? And your bubble butt is pressing down certain place that I should warn you about and it feels so goo—AH!”

Before Deadpool can ramble and make him regret his decision. He threw him over his shoulder and jumped off the building. 

“Don’t make me regret it.”

“We are partners, Spidey!”

[Forever and ever cause he adore us.]

{You mean you adore him.}

-


	2. Friendly Neighbors.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Define friendly neighbors? Peter really needs an answer to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am going to toy with this and setting the scene of the story. I know its such a short update. And I wanted to do a slow burn Spideypool!

Deadpool was disappointed. And he was trying very hard to hide his disappointment.

“I am so disappointed, Spidey”

Okay, so he didn’t try really hard. Sue him. Wait no, don’t sue him. His mercenary work is on low now that he isn’t allowed to kill…or maim without damaging anything major. So he isn’t rich anymore. But hey he can sleep at nights, usually, sorta, not really.

[But do hire us if you want someone disappeared far away to an unhabituated island. Perfect for assholes who have a guilty conscious!]

“Shut up Wade, I am not trying to impress you.”

{Rude.}

[Well, he does have a point.]

{Does that mean we wasted our bet winnings?}

[So disappointed…told you to get a feel of that ass instead!]

‘Shut up you two’ Deadpool furrowed his brows glaring at his boxes in his vision. He got to see where he lives, so what if it’s not spider-cave.

This is still a secret lair.

“No, it’s not.”

Well, secret haven of Spider-man’s alter ego and a shelter for Peter Parker...

“How do you even know that?”

“Please Spidey, you are underestimating me again.”

“I don’t even want to know now. Bet is done, I showed you my apartment…just a week before moving out.”

“No wonder this was too easy!”

Deadpool didn’t stomped the ground and pouted like a child. He really didn’t. [Yeah, you did.]

{We got played!}

[You can find where he lives again.]

{He did underestimated us.}

“Shut up guys, we can show off later.” Deadpool grumbled to himself and started walking around the room and take in every detail he can. The lack of moving boxes made him wonder if he was really moving.

Peter just kept a close eye on Deadpool. Wait, he let Deadpool inside his place. A freaking mercenary. A man who can’t die. A man who kills or money, lives for mayhem and is self-claim maniac.

“Stop it”

“What?”

“You are freaking out.”

“Of course I am freaking out!”

“What are you freaking out about? That I am here or you have subconsciously started trusting me?”

Peter froze.

He trusts Deadpool?

Did he?

Well, regardless, he still let a mercenary in his safe haven. He haven’t even disclose his address to other avengers. 

“Aww, is Petey-pie that shocked to discover that he is starting to trust us?”

“Shut up.” Peter moved around his apartment unconsciously inching towards his own window.

“Seriously Peter. You are trying to escape your own apartment?”

“No I am not. I am just kicking you out!”

Peter sling a web shooting to Wade’s chest and yanking him close and grabbing his arm before he crashed into the wall.

“ooh kinky!”

“You talk too much.”

“Well duh, my trademark is my mouth. God Petey, though if it bothers you, you can always shut me up with a kiss?”

Peter growled starting to push Wade out of the window and to the fire escape, “Get out.”

“Rude! Fine I am leaving.”

Wade swings around catching Peter off guard and gripping his suit pulling him close and placed his mask covered lips to his cheek. Peter sputtered ending up pushing Wade completely out of window roughly.

{Cheek?! What is this romance novel??}

[Think author is planning a friends to lovers trope]

“Bye baby boy. Don’t miss me too much, munchkin!”

“WHO WOULD MISS YOU?!?!”

-

Peter didn’t see Wade for the rest of the week. Not like he was looking for him, he was only keeping an eye out for him. At least, the move and B-listed villains were distraction enough.

He has safely moved into his isolated enough, and large spacious apartment. And he hasn't even seen his neighbors, perfect for him. What do you know…working for Stark Industries and free lancing his selfies definitely paid off. He can view the central park from his window! How cool is that?

Peter was humming happily and organizing his apartment before the bell rang. He wasn’t expecting Aunt May until late afternoon. She must be early.

He walked over to his main door, his footsteps soften by lush thick carpet laid in the living room.

“You are early!”

“Hey new neighbour! Is it early? I swear I waited very patiently until it was 10.”

Peter froze. He cursed his spidey senses that didn’t even warned him. Standing before him in red and black hoodie and black ripped jeans was Deadpool. No…Wade Wilson.

Peter looked him up and down taking in the image of Wade without his suit. He still had a soft mouth mask and wearing a hat pulled down to hide much of his face.

“You know its rude to stare? But since you are new to this building, I will let you off this once.”

“S..Sorry! Yes. I moved in yesterday.”

“I know. So are you continue going to play this oblivious game and let me in or…”

“Wh-what?”

{Aww he is adorbs!}

[He is just slow.]

{Spidey is not slow!}

‘Hate to agree with white. But he is really slow or he really thinks we don’t know who Parker really is.’

{Betrayal!}

[Ha!]

Wade ignored his boxes focusing on the flustered messy head nerdy and cute looking guy infront of him. Oh yeah, Andrew Garfield really got awkward but cuteness down.

“I know exactly who you are.”

“What?”

“I know what you are.”

“Say it.”

“Spider-man…”

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am gonna explore so many prompts. Or at least try, feel free to send me yours. ^^  
> Kudos and comments are welcomed so much! Feed the artists okay! Foods were the best but in this case your comments work too. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, I did it. I wrote Spideypool and it's without a beta or even proof reader. I am so sorry for mistakes, and OC-ness.


End file.
